


Out of the Shed

by iamatheatrekid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mike Wheeler Being an Idiot, Other tags?, Will and Lucas are friends!, the rain scene continued!, the shed scene continued!, this was written right when st3 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamatheatrekid/pseuds/iamatheatrekid
Summary: Lucas always knew Will was gay in the back of his mind, but he had yet to ever talk to him about it. That was until Mike offered them the perfect opportunity.remember that weird scene with will and lucas in the sauna test? yeah
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers & Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Out of the Shed

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this when st3 came out and haven't touched it since. But SOMEONE told me to post it so here we are :))

Going into the shed together felt weird. Will was trying to ignore the odd tension but the previous day was just picking at Lucas and he couldn’t stand being in the same room as Will, alone, without acknowledging what had happened. He had tried to apologize but it fell short when Will discovered that the Mind Flayer was back.

Mike told him about what happened. About their conversation outside. About what he said. About how hurt Will looked. And he felt _bad._

_“Ugh, he’s just like them,” Mike groaned, walking back into the basement._

_“What?” Lucas said, welcoming Mike to sit beside him on the couch._

_“He’s just like the girls!”_

_“What happened?”_

_The game board was still sitting with all of the pieces laying there. They got knocked over when Will stormed out, but they were there nonetheless. “He’s just being so difficult. He said that I don’t care about the party anymore.”_

_Lucas shook his head. “And he called El stupid and said it was stupid that I wanted to be with her all the time.” Mike turned towards Lucas, gaining his full attention. “But he doesn’t even know what it’s like.”_

_"Yeah!” Lucas said in agreement._

_“He’s never had a girlfriend or even liked a girl so he doesn’t know what it’s like to be in love.” Mike was rambling now, clearly frustrated, and Lucas was starting to join him._

_He said, standing up, “And it’s not_ our _fault that we want to hang out with them!”_

_“That’s what I said! I told him that it’s not_ my _fault he doesn’t like girls!”_

_The room fell silent. All that Mike could hear was the rain pattering outside. That last sentence was replaying in Lucas’ head and his face fell. “You said that?”_

_Mike shrugged. “Yeah.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because it’s true.”_

_Lucas looked at him with a confused expression. “Lucas. When has Will ever talked about a girl he liked. Or ever even looked at a girl?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Exactly.”_

_Lucas sighed. “Mike…” he started to say, his voice trailing off._

_“What, Lucas? It’s true.”_

_“So?” Lucas paused and then shook his head again. “What did he say after that?”_

_Mike shrugged again. “He didn’t say anything.”_

_“What do you mean? What did he do?"_

_“He just looked at me.”_

_“Was he upset?”_

_“I mean, I guess so.” Mike’s demeanor changed as his shoulders dropped. “Oh man, you don’t think that hurt his feelings do you?”_

_“Well, he’s really sensitive.”_

_Mike slumped back on the couch. He had hurt Will. He didn’t even realize. “Shit, Lucas. I screwed up.”_

Lucas didn’t know if Mike had apologized, but knew that he probably didn’t. He had never been good at apologizing, he was too arrogant. He loved Will and would never intentionally hurt him but the conversation was so _weird_ and so _wrong_. He didn’t want to bring it up or talk to him about it. He didn’t want to make Will even more upset.

Lucas didn’t care about that. He actually cared about the party in a way that Mike didn’t and cared to see how Will was doing. But Lucas didn’t see Will’s face. He didn’t see why Mike didn’t want to apologize. He didn’t see how upset he actually was or how what Mike had said hurt him.

_It’s not my fault you don’t like girls._

Lucas looked back at Will grabbing materials. He was busying himself, distracting himself. “Uh, Will?” He asked out. “Uh, you know about yesterday?”

Will sighed. “It’s fine, Lucas. You don’t have to say anything.” He was getting jittery, moving around a lot and couldn’t keep his eyes on the back of Lucas’ head.

“I know, but it’s just-” Lucas started again. He turned so he could fully face Will. “It was a really cool campaign and Mike and I, we should’ve never-”

“I don’t care anymore, Lucas,” Will cut him off, still looked around the shed. “I really don’t.”

Lucas sighed. “Mike told me what he said.”

Will turned to face him at that.

“And I wanted to say I’m sorry that he did that. It sucked and was completely out of line.”

It was Will’s turn to shrug. “He was right.”

“Well, that’s okay. You’ll like girls eventually.”

Will gave him half of a laugh, a laugh that was traced with coldness, and turned back around. “No I won’t.”

“Yes you will. You just haven’t-”

Will whipped back around and looked Lucas in the eye. His own were big, and scared and had tears in them but Lucas couldn’t look away. “No I won’t.” He contemplated continuing.

  
“All my life, I’ve been picked on and teased and called names. A queer, a fag, a fairy, gay. And they were all right. They were all right and Mike was too.”

Lucas looked at him for a moment more, his face calming. “Will.”

He turned back around, a tear finally coming out. Lucas dropped the shovel in his hand and stepped forward. “Will.” He heard light sobs from Will as he took in a shaky breath. He wrapped his arm around Will’s back and offered him his own shoulder.


End file.
